Lusty Nights (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request for Rider09. Sonic and Rouge have been dating for three years, with an anniversary coming up soon. But Sonic has been hesitant to take the last step in the relationship, and Rouge comes to find out that they're in the same boat. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I only own this one-shot. Sonic The Hedgehog and other associated properties and companies belong to their respective owners.**

**So, 2019 was surprisingly productive for me. And hopefully, this year will be too, as this one-shot is the first of many requests for my good buddy, Rider09! It's another pairing that I haven't really done before, but I figured, why not kick off the year with something new as well as smutty? In this one, we will have the first time I've written in Sonic's were-hog form, as well as... something that you'll have to see for yourselves. Anyway, as usual, all characters are over 18, I hope that you lovely people enjoy it, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"So, you haven't sealed the deal yet?" asked Amy over the phone.

Rouge sighed at her pink best friend. She and Sonic had been dating for a few years, and at this point in their relationship, the pair had kissed, hugged, even teased a little. But Sonic was the reason that they hadn't taken that next step in their relationship yet...

"I've tried," Rouge said. "You know that I've tried. But every time I bring it up or hint at it, it's almost like he curls up into a ball or something." The white bat sighed again. "I just wish that I could figure out why, you know?"

"Well, it's your anniversary tomorrow, right?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Rouge said, a bit firmer than she would have liked. "And, like our previous anniversaries, Sonic is going to go all out with surprises to show how much he loves me, and we're going to get to his bedroom, and nothing is going to happen."

"You know, you could be more open with him," Amy said. "I know that you're a more honest woman now, but you could try maybe telling him that secret..."

Rouge looked at the inside of her wrist, seeing the scar there that she'd gotten a few months before she and Sonic began taking things seriously. It was three claw lines that had faded into her skin by this point, just barely being visible. But still, every time that Rouge looked at it, it was a horrible reminder of that frightening night.

She shook her head, clearing her throat. "You're still the only person to know about that besides me..."

"And yet, I've never seen it," Amy said. "Sometimes, I even doubt-"

"Can we not talk about it?" Rouge asked, raising her voice a little bit. "Look, I don't know what to do, and I will break that... news... to Sonic. But not tonight. I can't do it tonight." She rubbed her eyes. "So, what do I do?"

"Well... how about you flip things around? Instead of giving Sonic the chance to go all out for you, how about you go all out for him?"

Rouge shook her head. "I mean, isn't it tradition for the man to do the romantic things when he fucks up before?"

The pink hedgehog giggled. "Well, from what you've told me, Sonic hasn't really fucked up too badly. I'm pretty sure that he's doing it because he loves you."

"I know..." Rouge said. "All right, you know what? I'll do it. And... I need to be honest about who I really am with him, so... maybe I should tell him?"

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" Amy asked.

"We've been dating for three years. It'd be wrong not to tell him." Rouge then heard her apartment door open up. "Oh, he's back from work. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you, girlfriend!" Amy said. "Let me know how it all goes down! And also if he goes down on y-"

Rouge hung up, blushing a bit as Sonic walked over to the kitchen where Rouge was. "Hey, babe!" he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Amy on the phone again?"

"Yeah..." Rouge smiled. "I get that she's my best friend, but she's often a bit too open with her... uh... personal life..."

The blue hedgehog, holding something behind his back, smiled. "Speaking of personal... today is quite special for us..."

Rouge smiled. "I know. Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary!" Sonic showed a small black box, handing it to Rouge. "Here you go!"

The white bat looked curiously at it before taking it, opening it up to see a shining silver chain. In the centre of the necklace were two gems; a white diamond, and a blue sapphire, with a green emerald set between them. Rouge's eyes widened, lighting up as she lifted it to look at it closer.

"It's beautiful!" she said.

Sonic smiled at her happiness. "Turn around and let's get this on you!"

Rouge did so, smiling. Soon, the necklace was clicked around her neck, and the gems rested on the front of her collar. "Oh, it looks amazing! Thank you!"

She turned around to kiss Sonic, and he blushed and kissed back, hugging her. Their lips mashed with the kiss, and Rouge moaned a bit and pushed her tongue into Sonic's mouth. He hesitated, meeting her tongue with his before moving back from her lips, still hugging her but looking down at the floor and clearing his throat.

"S-Sorry..." Rouge said.

"It... it's not you..." Sonic replied.

Rouge shook her head slightly. "That aside... and amazing as this gift is... I thought that you usually saved this for the end of the night on an anniversary? It worked for the past two years, so what changed?"

Sonic smirked. "I guess that I wanted to try something new this year. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to treat you to a fantastic night tonight, as is my way."

Rouge paused. "Speaking of trying new things... I was feeling like... well, how about we switch things around?"

"Hmm?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at here?"

"Well, how about instead of you treating me... how about I treat you instead?" Rouge smiled. "Let me be the romance master... or mistress... or however it goes."

Sonic chuckled. "I must admit, this is a pleasant surprise already."

"I'm glad that you think so!" Rouge said. "So, how about you do what you tell me to do every year on our anniversary and leave the house for a bit?"

"Ooh... trying to surprise me?" Sonic smirked. "All right, I'll leave you to it. But you'd better knock my socks off when I get back!"

"Oh, trust me... I'll find a way..." Rouge said under her breath.

"I'll go hang out with Tails. Just call me when you're ready, okay?" Sonic walked over and kissed Rouge's cheek. "You'll be fine."

The white bat smiled, and as Sonic turned to leave, she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips. He again kissed back, albeit briefly, and he was soon let go so that he could leave the house. He put his shoes on and slid on a jacket that he got as a birthday present from Rouge, waving to her as he left. She waved back, blowing a kiss as he closed the door. After he did, she went over to said door to watch him leave, making sure.

"Okay... phew... he's gone..." Rouge turned around. "I really shouldn't sound so relieved about that. But still... I need to surprise him tonight. So... what can I do that he hasn't done for me... hmm... well, the first thing is getting cleaned up for him. I showered already, and there's no point putting on makeup yet, so... may as well pick out what I'm going to wear tonight!"

She headed to hers and Sonic's bedroom, looking around inside her closet. "Let's see what we have here... hmm... the dress that I wore to our first date? Nah... too much, I think... wait... oh, wow, that one takes me back... but still, I'm just not feeling that one..." She shook her head. "Come on, girl. You've got this."

The white bat kept looking, cycling through her dresses. Some were old and needed replacing, mostly due to the fact that she didn't except to blossom as well as she did when she hit puberty. She was surprised at the lack of dresses that were ruined due to... her secret.

"Push that out of your head, girl... you're telling him tonight, but that's not the worry... the worry is how happy he's going to be, and that's up to how much you do for him..." She shook her head again, clearing her throat as she flipped through her dresses. "No, no, maybe, no, need to get rid of it, cute gift from Amy but terrible for an anniversary date... hmm... aha!" She found the one that she was after. "Finally! Man, I need to sort out my wardrobe!" She checked the clock on her phone. "That didn't take long... so I suppose that I should brush my teeth, maybe... got to look as presentable as possible..."

She did just that, and then she sat in her living room, flicking through ideas in her head of where to take Sonic. It was usually him that led the night, and he knew how to put on a fun date, especially when it came to their anniversaries. She knew that she wanted to take him somewhere fancy, but wasn't sure where until she looked on her phone and found a nice Mexican food place.

"Alma Comida? Well, I know that Sonic likes his spicy stuff, and I know that we haven't been there..." She was soon on the phone to the restaurant, making a reservation. After it was sealed, she said a word of thanks before hanging up, then trying to think of more ideas.

"All right, part one is the Mexican restaurant. Part two... what is part two going to be?" She tapped on her lip with her finger, and she giggled. "I know! The movies! There's that new one that came out that I want to see... I Heard You Paint Houses, I think it's called. But that's a long movie... hmm... worth it!" She used some of her money to buy the tickets, then paused. "Actually, on second thought, movie first, restaurant after... that's a better way to do that. Good thing I made the reservation for pretty late tonight. Now, for the third and final part..."

She paused for a bit and idly whistled a tune, and then decided to check the moon's condition for the night. "Hmm... well, if he's going to find out about me, I may as well show him the full thing... so, maybe a little picnic under that oak tree where we first kissed..." She set herself that reminder, then yawned a bit. "I need to pass the time until then, and I can go and get a different outfit for our movie date later... but first..." She purred, reaching down between her thighs.

Later on, she'd gotten her movie outfit sorted out, applied some light makeup, and she'd sent a call out to Sonic. She was waiting for his arrival as she sat on her couch, and she washed her hands after her... activity from earlier on. She didn't need to wait too much longer as her blue hedgehog boyfriend walked through the door.

"Hey, baby!" Sonic smiled. "So, how go the plans for knocking off my proverbial socks?"

Rouge giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Well, much like you do for our anniversaries, I set out a plan. A plan that you may love. A plan that, in all honesty, I didn't expect to get done in such a short space of time, but here we are!"

"Oh? And what is this plan?" Sonic asked.

Rouge giggled again, sounding a bit more secretive. "You'll find out. But I promise that you'll love it."

"Ooh... a sense of intrigue!" Sonic smiled. "What's first?"

"You'll find out," Rouge smiled. "But first, have a shower and put on your going to the movies clothes."

"Will do," Sonic nodded. "I'll see you in a bit!"

He pecked a kiss onto his girlfriend's cheek before heading to the bedroom. He made sure to sort some clothes out for going to the movies, and he took off his old clothes as he headed to the shower. He turned it on, but before stepping in, he checked to make sure that Rouge wasn't behind him. He saw her shadow moving, but it wasn't too close, so he got under the shower, letting the water wash over him.

As he did, he breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he had the time to himself. He looked down at a faded scar on his chest, just above his right pectoral, and he was suddenly thankful that he was smart enough to make the decision to wear clothes more often so that Rouge didn't see it. 'She can't find out... I don't know when the right time will be to tell her... but I have to eventually... ugh...'

He got his shower gel, cleaning himself up, then he shampooed and conditioned his fur. When he was done, he switched the shower off and grabbed his towel to dry himself off. He walked back out to the bedroom to see Rouge just leaving it, noticing the pair of clothes that she had on the bed were now gone. He quickly got dressed, walking out to see Rouge checking her phone.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "What you up to?"

"Just making sure that the first phase of my amazing plan is going to follow through," Rouge said. "You look great."

Sonic smiled. "You too. A bit pretty for a movie, don't you think?"

Rouge winked at him. "You think this looks good? You just wait until phase two, handsome..."

"Movies... phases..." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to see that Avengers movie? Because I've seen it a lot of times already and would happily go and watch it again with you. It kicks ass."

Rouge shook her head. "Nope! We're going to see... The Irishman!"

"Seriously? Man, I've been meaning to get around to that..." Sonic said. "That's why we're leaving early, right? I've heard that the film is, like, really long..."

Rouge nodded, standing up from her seat on the couch. "Indeed we are! And we have a cab waiting outside to take us there! Let's get going, blue boy!"

The white bat grabbed her blue boyfriend's hand, turning to head out of their apartment. Sonic barely managed to grab some shoes to put on, and he was surprised that he even managed to lock the apartment door as they headed downstairs, getting into the cab that Rouge had called. They were then driven to the movie theatre, and they went inside, bought their tickets, and waited until the movie started. They sat in a theatre full of several other people, having grabbed some popcorn and fizzy drinks as The Five Satins' "In The Still Of The Night" played from the movie.

"Aw... such a sweet song for such a violent movie..." Sonic said.

"I thought you hadn't seen it yet?" Rouge asked.

"Babe, it's Scorsese. There's bound to be blood at some point."

"Shh!" said someone behind them.

Sonic stayed silent, holding Rouge's hand as they watched the movie. They shared their popcorn, but Rouge did make a reminder to both herself and to Sonic not to eat too much of it. Rouge did, however, still find comfort in the situation, resting her head on Sonic's shoulder as the movie played out its last moments. Soon, it was all over, and everyone left the theatre. Sonic and Rouge got back into their cab, discussing how much they enjoyed the movie on the way back to their apartment building.

"Man, Pacino gets MVP from me," Sonic said as they walked into their living space.

"What about Pesci? It was great to see him back in top form!" Rouge replied. "And De Niro... man, what a performance!"

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "Wish we got more Keitel, though..."

Rouge nodded in agreement. "Me too... still, he was good for as long as we got him."

The blue hedgehog chuckled. "So, part one of your amazing plan was getting me to watch what may be the best movie of the year that isn't related to Marvel. If I may be so bold, what is part two?"

Rouge checked the time on her phone, chuckling. "Part two starts with you getting yourself a suit to wear. We're going to be dining at a nice restaurant."

"Is it somewhere that we've been before?" Sonic asked.

The white bat shook her head. "Nope! It's a new place. Mexican. I know that you have a fondness for chilli-dogs, but I don't know if they make them there."

Sonic shrugged. "Eh, spicy is spicy. Doesn't matter if it's wrapped up in a bun or not."

"Oh, you like buns, eh?" Rouge winked.

Sonic shook his head, but he couldn't help his chuckle at her joke. "Only if they're yours," he winked back.

Rouge's mouth opened in a gasp, and she giggled. "Why, Sonic, I didn't know that you were capable of flirting!"

"I guess that I wanted to try something new since it's our anniversary," Sonic smirked.

Rouge giggled. "You charmer, you. Now, go put on a suit!"

"Good thing I already showered!" Sonic said, heading over to the bedroom again. "What are you going to be wearing?"

"Oh, you'll find out. And I'm pretty sure that you'd like it too..." Rouge spoke softly. "I'll get changed after you, okay?"

"Sure thing! I'll let you know when I'm all done!"

Sonic went into the bedroom, searching through his closet and finding himself a rather nice looking black/grey suit. He made sure to put some cologne on too, padding it over his body before putting on his clothes. When he was done, he smiled a bit as he spoke out.

"Okay, I'm done! But I want you to close your eyes until you're in here and dressed!" he called. "Sound good?"

Rouge put her hand over her eyes. "Sounds good!"

Sonic opened the door, walking out of it and guiding Rouge into their bedroom. The white bat couldn't help but have a sniff of the air, taking notice of Sonic's cologne and smiling at the effort that he'd put in for her. She was soon in the bedroom proper, and she smiled as she went over to her closet, immediately finding the dress that she picked out for herself earlier.

"Oh, this is going to look amazing..." she smirked.

She quickly put on some perfume, then she updated her makeup a bit as well. After she did so, she decided to put on her dress. It was flowing, dark blue with some light glitter around the skirt. It had a deep plunge to the neckline, showing her breasts off tastefully. She giggled at the thought, reaching to sort out the skirt on her dress as the shoulder straps held her bust up.

"You have to keep your eyes closed too, okay?" Rouge called out.

"You got it!" Sonic said.

Rouge giggled again, opening the door but keeping her eyes closed. "Yours are closed too, yeah?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, his eyes shut tight. "We'll open them together on three, okay?"

"Okay. 1..."

"2..."

"3!"

They both opened their eyes at the same time. Sonic took in how Rouge looked, smiling when he noticed that she even did something a bit different with her hair. Of course, he loved her overall look, scanning over her profile, even smelling her scent from the perfume. He was unable to hide his blush as he imagined her body under the dress.

She, in turn, had similar thoughts in her own mind as she looked over him too. She smiled as she knew that he was handsome and, judging from their gym time, she knew that he worked out too. The suit seemed to show off his muscles in the best way too, and she stepped closer to him, the smile still on her face as she looked him over.

"You look gorgeous," Sonic smiled.

"So do you..." Rouge blushed. "But... we can save the compliments for when we get to the restaurant... and yes, we are taking a cab again..."

Sonic chuckled at that. "I had a feeling. Let's go!"

The two were soon out of the building, in the cab, and on their way to Alma Comida. Sonic looked at his girlfriend in question, as he hadn't heard much about the place before. Rouge simply gave him a reassuring smile, and he felt a bit more at ease about it. In just a few more moments, they were at said restaurant, and Rouge checked her phone as they got out of the car.

"Right on time!" she said, paying the cabby.

Sonic looked around at the place from outside. "Ooh... nice lighting, and..." He sniffed. "Chilli... man, I love chilli..."

Rouge giggled. "What are you waiting for? Let's go inside!"

The two did just that, taking a look inside the place as Rouge went to the maitre'd to ask for a seat. Sonic looked, seeing the fancy carpet, taking not of the warm atmosphere, and seeing the very good waiting services. A waitress excused herself as she walked past Sonic to deliver some food to a table, and the blue hedgehog suddenly felt a hand on his back.

"What do you think?" Rouge asked as she walked them to a table.

"It looks amazing! And it plays right into my wheelhouse too!" Sonic chuckled. "Spicy stuff... and lots of it."

Rouge giggled. "I would have cooked some for you, but I wanted to do something nice since, you know, it's our anniversary."

"I had heard that, yes," Sonic chuckled. "This is a good spot."

He and Rouge sat down, and a waiter was soon there to take their order. They ordered some quesadillas for starters, then pozole, and for a dessert, they split a tres leches cake between them. They ordered some champagne to go with it all, and after the food was eaten and the drinks were finished, they both had a nice happy buzz going on.

"Oh, that was delicious," Sonic said, patting his stomach. "I'm just surprised that I had room for dessert..."

Rouge giggled. "Do I know how to treat my man or what?"

Sonic smiled. "I'll have to learn some of these recipes. Might be worth the time."

Rouge looked outside, seeing the moon start to show. "Maybe..."

The blue hedgehog took her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah..." Rouge smiled. "Just thinking about part three... it is the final phase of my plan."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

The white bat smiled. "I'll show you."

The two went back outside, as Rouge had called a cab for them. At first, Sonic thought that they were on their way back home, until he noticed that said cab was stopping at a park. The two got out of the cab after it stopped, and Sonic scratched his head, looking around at all of the trees.

"Uh... did we get lost on the way home?" Sonic asked. "I knew that we shouldn't have drank that much..."

"Hehe! No, silly..." Rouge said as she grabbed Sonic's arm, pulling him along. "It's... it's our spot... remember?"

Sonic looked up ahead, and despite the darkness of the night, he recognised where Rouge was leading him. "Oh... I remember now! It was our spot. Our spot for our first kiss..."

Rouge giggled, sitting down by the tree with him. "I felt like this would be a nice spot to finish up our anniversary."

Sonic smiled. "Baby, it's perfect. Thank you for going all out like this."

"Good. I'm glad." Rouge nodded. "So... um... you and I... we've been dating each other for a long time now... and I always said that I'd be honest with you..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. But, the problem with that is... I don't feel like I've been fully honest with you. You see, I have... a secret. A long time ago, a little while before you and I met, I got attacked... by a wolf. The damage wasn't major, but when a week or so after that, there was a full moon, and... well, I changed..."

Sonic breathed with relief. "That does explain why you've been acting a little bit odd today..."

"Um... not the reaction that I was expecting..." Rouge said.

"No, I... I didn't mean it like that," Sonic said. "Actually... what you brought up did remind me of something I've been meaning to tell you too. I don't know how to word this, but... you know every time that we get physical, and I panic before it goes too far?"

Rouge nodded. "Yes..."

Sonic sighed. "I... I was bitten too. I don't know if it's just a moon thing, but every time that you and I started to... you know... I'd get worried that I'd go overboard and transform. And after that, I'd be even more worried that... that I'd hurt you..."

"Oh... Sonic..." Rouge sniffled. "I... I didn't... grah!"

"What is it?" Sonic asked. He looked up and saw the moon starting to show through, and he felt his own body start to shift. "Ugh... this isn't good... NGH!"

"Well... at least... we'll be able to see each other that way for the first time..." Rouge said. "And... Sonic... I love you..."

The blue hedgehog blushed. "I love you too... and also, I'm sorry that these nice clothes aren't going to exist in the next minute!"

Rouge laughed a little bit at that, but that laughter was replaced with a series of grunts as her body expanded, gaining more fur all over. Her ears grew more pointed, her fangs and claws were more pronounced now, and she couldn't help the sniffling sounds that she made purely by instinct, and she stretched her body a bit to adjust herself.

Sonic would follow soon after, his clothes tearing themselves from his body as he grew larger. His muscles expanded, his ears, claws, and fangs all grew jagged, his irises started to narrow a bit like Rouge's did. He let out his own series of growls and other noises as he looked down at himself.

* * *

**Warning! The rest of this one-shot is a lemon! If you're not the right age to read it, then just skip to the end! If you are of the right age, then please enjoy!**

* * *

"Well... I guess we both look like this now until sunup..." Sonic said.

Rouge nodded. "True." She looked down, seeing her body exposed to her blue boyfriend... but she didn't cover it up.

Sonic noticed this, and he couldn't help the growth of his already nude cock. "I also guess that... there's no point in hiding it any more... Rouge... I want to make love to you... right here..."

The white were-bat giggled sultrily as she crawled over to him. "Oh, no, big boy... you see, I've been pent up with you for so long... I don't want to make love... I want us to fuck..." She turned his head up to face hers. "But I want to be fucked by the one that I love..."

Sonic smirked, pulling Rouge on top of him and kissing her deeply. His cock rubbed against her stomach, and the two gave in to their animal tendencies as they made out. Sonic didn't waste any time in pushing his tongue into Rouge's mouth, and she eagerly kissed him back with just as much passion, grinding softly against him.

Her hands rubbed up and down his body, and they soon found the scar on his chest. She traced it gingerly with her claw, and she pulled back from the kiss, panting before going down to kiss him on his mark. Sonic laid on his back as Rouge kissed his body, licking around his nipples and taking time to appreciate the work that he'd put in, were-hog form or otherwise.

Rouge soon reached Sonic's rod, stroking it gently as she kissed on his stomach, just above his cock. She used both hands to stroke it, and she winked as she rubbed it around her face, inhaling its scent before licking up and down the side of it. She flickered her tongue around his helmet before going down the other side, licking all the way down to his base before going back up to the tip of his prick.

"Mmm... so fucking big... and to think, you were packing this before you could transform..." Rouge winked at him.

Sonic smirked down at her. "You think that's impressive? Do you know how much I want to feel those big beautiful boobs wrapped around my dick?"

"Oh, in due time, handsome," Rouge said. "For now, let me pleasure you..."

She moved to kiss his cock, licking around it and going down to the base one more before licking a long line up to the head. She stuck her tongue out and traced a few circles around his helmet before taking the tip into her mouth, sucking it teasingly back and forth before deciding to abandon that completely. She sucked half of his length into her throat, using one hand to stroke the rest of him as her other rested on his torso.

"Fuck... so good..." Sonic groaned.

Rouge smirked up at him, taking more of Sonic's length into her throat before pulling back. She licked around his tip before down to suck on his balls, licking slightly under them before going back up to his cock. She repeated this process before feeling his hand on the back of her head, pushing her down to his ass and making her rim him.

"Dirty boy..." she winked up at him.

"Fuck..." Sonic stroked his cock as she licked him. "I can't help it... you want to go all out... and so do I..."

Rouge growled and licked his hole some more, moving her head from side to side as she teased him before he let her go, pushing his cock back into her mouth. As she wrapped her lips around his tip again, she shifted her body so that it was on top of his, sitting her pussy above his face. He pulled her down and started lapping at her entrance immediately.

She shuddered as she felt his tongue, and her growling around his cock caused her mouth to vibrate, which then caused him to shudder. He kept licking her, his hands rubbing up and around her hips and groping her ass. He chuckled into her pussy as he attached his mouth to her clit, sucking on it hard. Rouge gasped and lifted up slightly as she came, spraying onto Sonic's face.

"Oh, fuck!" Rouge moaned. "I... ooh... I never did that before..."

"Have you... done it before?" Sonic asked. "Sex?"

Rouge nodded. "With my ex... you?"

Sonic nodded too. "Also with an ex... before I got bitten, of course."

Rouge smirked. "Well, let's not focus on that, big boy... let's get your big boy inside of me..."

The blue were-hog grunted and pushed Rouge down his body and turning her around. But before she got the chance sit down on his cock, he suddenly pushed her off, going down to feast on her pussy. Rouge moaned in pleasure and pushed Sonic's head into her mound, her legs wrapped around his shoulders as he ate her out eagerly. She soon let out another orgasm, giggling as she came down from it.

"Shit, baby... my cunt is more than fucking ready now..." Rouge reached her hands down to spread her flower open. "Take it... now... I need it..."

Sonic wasted no further time, getting up on his knees and pushing his cock into Rouge's pussy. He carefully sheathed himself inside of her, leaning down to kiss her as well. He soon started to move in and out of her, getting a slow rhythm going as he leaned down, kissing her deeply as she bounced up and down against him. He pressed their bodies together, soon feeling her legs lock around his waist, and he smiled down at her.

"You... you're so beautiful..." he said.

Rouge blushed, pulling him down for another kiss. "Even like this?"

"Yes... I love you..." Sonic went deeper into her. "No matter what..."

"I love you too..." Rouge panted. "Oh... fuck! Harder!"

Sonic reached his hands up to grab hers as he thrust harder into her cunt, kissing her deeply as he did so. Their tongues met as Sonic started going harder, and after a few more pumps, he felt her starting to contract around his cock. Not missing a beat, he kept slamming into her, and he soon felt her juices flow around his groin and thighs, giving her a few kisses to calm her down.

"Oh... god..." Rouge gasped. "That felt... amazing..."

Sonic smiled, pulling Rouge up onto his lap. "You feel amazing..." He ground up against her. "And... we're not done yet..."

"Oh, I really hope not..."

The blue were-hog grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in this seated position as he started fucking his cock up into her. He kissed her neck and softly bit at it, growling. She soon did the same, her nails digging into his back as he took her deeply. He moved from her neck down to her tits, kissing them as they bounced up into his face from his thrusts.

Rouge soon felt another orgasm, so she sat back slightly to let it out onto Sonic. She smiled down at him as she pushed him over onto his back again, shuddering in pleasure when she felt the angle of his cock change in her cunt. She grabbed onto his chest and started to shift back and forth on his cock, soon starting to bounce up and down on his shaft.

Sonic reached one of his hands up to her mouth, and she tasted his fingers before he moved the hand down to her breasts. He groped her left on as his free hand moved down to her clit, rubbing it with his thumb. Rouge leaned down and gently bit on the hand that was grasping at her tits before letting out a few gasps and sitting up, letting her juices shoot out.

"Gaaaa... fuck!" the white were-bat moaned, panting. "Oh... you're so damn good!"

Sonic pulled her down to kiss her hard, and she returned the deep kiss. The blue were-hogs arms were wrapped around her body, and he pulled her down so that they were close together, much like they were earlier when he was on top of her. His tongue was again in her mouth as he grabbed her hips, lifting them up and down on his shaft and thrusting up into her.

Rouge moaned into Sonic's mouth as he fucked her deeply, and she felt him go faster inside her, switching things up a bit. This was helped further when his hands moved from her hips to her ass, spanking her butt cheeks hard and letting them jiggle as she bounced harder on his cock. Rouge soon felt herself reaching back to push a finger into her ass, and the mix of pleasure coaxed another spraying orgasm from her hole.

"Oh... god..." Rouge panted.

Sonic pushed himself in and out of Rouge slowly, holding his cock against her pussy lips before shoving himself back in. Rouge gasped as Sonic slid back in so easily, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her over and over again. His hands held her back a little bit, and he revelled in watching her pussy consume his cock, sliding in and out of her and seeing her wetness leak over his shaft.

Rouge panted more as she bounced up and down, letting her control go as she bounced on his cock. Sonic kept his hands on her hips, staying in control even though Rouge was on top of him. He grunted up at her and started thrusting up harder and faster, reaching to slap her ass again. Rouge giggled at the spank, but soon lifted up as she squirted on his cock once again.

"Oh, my gooood!" Rouge rubbed her clit as she came, her tongue hanging out as she released. "Fuck... yes..."

Sonic chuckled, helping Rouge to get off his shaft. He stood up with her, pushing her against the tree and kissing her hard. "I want all of you, baby..."

"You'll get it all..." Rouge moaned. "You get my cunt... my ass... I'm your slut, Sonic..."

Sonic purred, pulling back from the kiss. "I love you..."

The white were-bat blushed. "I love you too... now... let me show it a bit more... hehe..."

She pulled herself back, going down to his cock again. She licked it up and down before smirking, turning Sonic around. She soon leaned in and started to rim him, moaning into his backside as her hands reached underneath to stroke his cock with her hands. She giggled as she stroked him too, soon feeling Sonic's hand rubbing the back of her head as he let out a guttural moan.

"Fuck, that feels so good..." Sonic panted.

"Dirty boy..." Rouge playfully admonished him, licking a bit more.

"Dirty bat," Sonic smirked back.

He soon began taking to stroking his own cock before letting Rouge's head go and turning around. He pushed his cock into her mouth, and she eagerly started to let it slide in and out of her throat. She didn't gag around it, simply letting her head move back and forth on his cock and playing with her tits before Sonic started to hump into her face. She drooled some spit out before pulling away.

She giggled and leaned down to suck on his balls once more, Sonic stroking his cock as she played with his nuts. He grunted and smirked as he pushed her head further down, making her rim his ass again. She licked around his taint, butt, and balls, sniffing and moaning as she did so before pulling away again and standing up, jumping up to wrap her legs around his hips.

"I need you in me again..." she moaned, grinding against him.

Sonic smirked at that. "Well, who am I to deny my love her request?"

He soon pushed her up against the tree and slid his cock easily back into her cunt. His hands held her hips and pulled her closely to him as he thrust in and out of her, their lips combining in a deep kiss. Their tongues duelled in their mouths, both moaning and letting out little growls as they humped against each other. Rouge panted and pulled back from the kiss to bite Sonic's neck, growling as he fucked her harder before letting out another spray of her juices.

"Oh... god..." Rouge's legs went slack from the lovemaking, and Sonic helped her to stay on her feet. "I didn't think... it'd be so hard to keep up with you... especially like this..."

Sonic smirked, turning Rouge again and spreading her legs from behind. "Well, I am pretty fast in my own right," he chuckled. "But I've got stamina to spare too..."

"Hehe... then bring it on, stud..." Rouge moaned, jiggling her ass at him.

The blue were-hog grabbed her hips and slid into her pussy from behind. He spanked her rear as he started hammering in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips hard. Rouge's tongue panted out as she bounced her ass back and forth against him, and Sonic soon pushed her head down as he fucked her, giving some deeper, faster thrusts before pulling out and letting her juices flow onto the ground.

"Oh, you're such a fucking man!" Rouge shuddered as she came. "You make my cunt feel so damn good!"

Sonic smirked. "As your man, I get to cash in on that promise, right?" He grabbed her ass and spread it.

Rouge moaned. "Yes... fuck, take it... please..."

Sonic knelt down, opening her ass and licking it softly. As he rimmed her, he slid two fingers into her pussy and started to pump in and out. Then, remembering from earlier, he slid a finger from his free hand into her ass as he tongued it. Rouge shuddered as she felt herself growing wetter at having both of her holes fingered, reaching down to rub her clit as she felt it.

"Yes, make me fucking cum, baby! Fuck! YES!"

Rouge squirted hard onto Sonic's face, and the were-hog didn't miss a beat in lapping up what juices that he could catch in his mouth. As he was drinking what he could capture, he added a few more fingers into her ass-hole, slowly pushing them in one by one. Rouge panted happily as Sonic fingered her butt, and she spanked her own ass too before placing both hands on it, keeping it spread out.

"I think that that's enough..." Sonic said, pulling his fingers out.

"You'd better hope so, big boy..." Rouge moaned, pushing back further. "Fuck that ass... it's all yours..."

Sonic gripped her hips and slowly pushed himself into her. Rouge gasped and shuddered as Sonic entered her ass, gradually getting used to his size as he kept sliding it in. She turned back to him, reaching back for his hands. He rubbed over her hips as he slowly started pushing in and out of her, leaning over to kiss her back gently, a surprising moment considering their current position.

Rouge moaned back against him, loving the feeling of his tender kisses on her back, turning around slightly to look at him. Sonic moved close and linked their lips together in another kiss as he slid further in. Rouge groaned into the kiss, their tongues meeting again in their mouths as Sonic kept sliding in more and more before stopping, nuzzling Rouge's neck.

He was soon thrusting into her ass, his hands still spreading her cheeks apart as he began fucking her rear hole. Rouge moaned against his lips as he began fucking her, at first moving at only a slow pace before picking things up. He used his legs to spread hers slightly, moving his hands from her hips up to her sides and cupping her breasts, squeezing her nipples as he kept hammering her.

"Oh... fuck..." Rouge panted. "Harder... please... mmm!"

Sonic pulled back from the kiss and started slamming into Rouge harder, as per her request. He leaned over to kiss her neck as he fucked her, nipping at it and growling as he went harder. His balls slapped against her thighs, and Rouge's hands moved down to her pussy to play with it. She let out a series of pants and moans, even screaming as she began to cum.

"I'm... cumming! YES! FUCK!" Rouge sprayed down onto the ground again, her legs shaking. "Oh, god!"

Sonic grinned, moving her hands back to her thighs. "Oh, we're not done yet..."

"Sonic? What are... ah!"

The blue were-hog lifted Rouge up as his hands kept her legs spread, his cock still in her ass. He stood up with her in his grip, lifting her fully off the ground and holding her still as he slammed back into her ass-hole. She moaned and turned to try and kiss him as best as she could, but since she was bouncing up and down so much, it was difficult to capture his lips.

Sonic couldn't hide his chuckle at that, and he slowed down his thrusts a bit to kiss her briefly before sinking his teeth back into her neck as he fucked her harder. Rouge looked down and played with her tits as they swayed up and down, pulling them up into her own mouth to suck on them as Sonic moved a hand to start fingering her cunt again. The combination made Rouge gush once more.

Sonic then held Rouge close to him as he lowered himself back down onto the ground, laying on his back, his hard cock still inside of Rouge. But he knew that his release was coming soon, so he didn't waste time in trying to chase after it. He held Rouge close as he fucked her ass again, growling as he licked along her neck and reached down to frig her clit, causing her to shudder with another orgasm.

"I'm... cumming..." Sonic said.

Rouge purred. "On my face... please..."

Sonic grunted, turning Rouge around and putting her on her back. He slammed into her ass hard as he held her legs up, resting them on his shoulders as he played with her tits. He moved his hands to Rouge's pussy, fingering her with one and rubbing her clit with the other. she soon began spraying all over his cock again, and he pulled out... and surprised her by slamming his cock into her cunt.

"Oh... FUCK! Tear that cunt up, baby! Yes!"

Rouge grabbed at her own tits, pinching her nipples as Sonic pummelled himself into her. She let out a series of screams and gasps as Sonic rubbed her clit again, and her cunt soon tightened around his cock, pulsing as it squirted on his meat. Sonic couldn't contain himself any more, firing a few shots of his seed into her pussy before pulling out and standing up, stroking to blast his semen onto her tits and face. It mostly landed around her mouth and chin, with her cheeks also getting coated too as he stroked it. As he felt it dissipate, he pushed his cock back into Rouge to let the last few droplets out into her pussy.

"Oh... god..." the white were-bat purred as Sonic slid next to her. "That felt so good..."

Sonic smiled. "Glad you liked it... for our first time..."

Rouge giggled and started cleaning herself up. "Should we get back home?"

Sonic looked up at the moonlight in the sky. "Nah. That can wait until morning. For now, I want to enjoy this. With you."

Rouge purred when she was done cleaning herself, kissing Sonic's chest softly as she curled up next to him. "You'd better remember to make a mad dash back home when we wake up in the morning, stud."

The blue were-hog nodded. "I will..." He stretched a bit and turned to kiss her again. "Goodnight, I guess. I love you... and I'm so glad that you love me for how I am..."

"Of course," Rouge nodded. "I love you too, baby. Of course I accept you for who you are." She purred and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, and happy anniversary."

"Beat me to it..." Sonic smirked. "Happy anniversary to you too."

Soon after, the two were-Mobians drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**And that's the first one-shot done! Next time will be the new Cyber Riders 2 chapter! I am looking to mix it up, you see. Do a bit of a story, a bit of another story, a one-shot, rinse, repeat. Anyway, ramblings aside, I hope that you liked this one! And I hope to see you for the next thing that I wind up posting! I hope 2020 is kind to you. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
